Fates amusement
by titan kronos
Summary: harry potter dies at the end of his first year at hogwarts, the fates are bored, Harry potter is reborn in the world of ninjas as the third hokage's grandson sharingan harry gamer harry
1. death

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Harry potter series**

 **Harry potter enter the final chamber and saw Quirrell in front of the mirror of Erised.**

" **You" gasped Harry "but I thought Snape"**

" **Yes" said Quirrell "Severus does seem the type now let me examine this interesting mirror"**

 **Quirrell snaps his fingers and rope appeared out of thin air and bounded Harry. Quirrell moved in front of the mirror and started muttering to himself "I see myself presenting the stone to my master but where is it. Master help me"**

 **A voice comes out of Quirrell turban. "Use the boy" Quirrell waves his wand and frees harry and motion harry to come near 'I must lie I cannot let him know the stones location' thinks harry as he moves in front of the mirror. His reflection reaches inside his robes pocket and pulls out a red stone. His reflection winks at him and puts it back inside his pocket. Suddenly harry feels something drop inside his upper robe pocket.**

" **Well what do you see" asked Quirrell**

" **I have won the house cup and I am shaking hand with Prof Dumbledore" said harry. Quirrell pulled him aside to look into the mirror. Harry starts slowly moving back. When suddenly once more a voice came from the turban "the boy lies"**

" **Come here potter" demanded Quirrell "and I may let u live"**

" **No" replied harry backing away**

" **Let me speak to the boy face to face" said the mysterious voice**

" **Master you not strong enough"**

" **I have enough strength for this"**

 **Quirrell slowly removes his turban and turns around. There on the back of his head was a face**

" **See what I have become harry potter" said lord Voldemort "now why don't you give the stone that is in your pocket. Give me the stone and I shall give u whatever you want. I can even raise your parents from death"**

 **Harry thought 'he probably thinks I don't know about inferi' replied "never". He started backing away**

 **Voldemort ordered to Quirrell "seize him"**

 **Quirrell grabbed harry around his neck, harry tries to remove Quirrell hand from his neck. The moment his hand touched Quirrell hand Quirrell's hand started smoking and he started screaming in pain. Voldemort screamed "kill him you fool"**

 **Quirrell unhands harry, takes out his wand and uses the killing curse at harry. Harry tries to roll out of the way but the killing curse hit the pocket in which the stone was kept. The moment the killing curse hit the stone a blinding light and a wave of magic come from the stone and vaporized all three of them. In six places black mist rose out different objects and disappeared.**

 **Outside the multiverse the three fates watched as harry potter completed the task they had set for him in an unexpected way "we cannot cut his string" said the second sister "he was meant to live for at least 2 centuries"**

" **But what to do we cannot send him back to him universe" said the first sister**

" **I am bored" said the third sister "why don't we send him to Naruto universe"**

" **hm… hm… hm… you know I am bored as well" said the first sister "and as he has completed his task I know just the gift to give him in his second life"**

" **So we are in agreement" said the second sister "let's send him on the way shall we"**


	2. Reborn and kyuubi

Disclaimer

I don't own harry potter or naruto

Harry potter opened his eyes. He was in a giant room he was held in the hands of a giant old man who wore a white hat with Japanese characters on it. He had a small white beard and had a smoking pipe in his mouth

"Hello little one I am your jiji" said the old man in Japanese thankfully harry had taken Japanese as a second language in primary school. Suddenly a blond woman in a nurse uniform came with a sad expression on her face

"I am sorry sensei I couldn't save her maybe if I had more time. She named him harry"

"That is an odd name well but if she wanted to name him that then we will call him harry"

At same time a white haired man came in from the window he wore a metal plate on his forehead with kanji for oil

"Sensei hime" greeted the man

"What have I told you about coming from the window jiraiya?" said jiji

"Sorry sensei minato needs your opinion on how to deal the aftermath of the war you should go to his office" said jiraiya "I will take care of the gaki"

Time skip 3 years

Harry was walking around the village with his uncle asuma the konoha market reminded him of diagon alley. They were on their way to the clan compound when suddenly a large nine tailed fox appeared and started attacking the village. His uncle picked him up and ran to the shelters underneath the Hokage Mountain. He placed harry with the ninja in charge of the shelter and said to harry

"Stay here harry I am need help to stall kyuubi"

The next few hours harry felt the most helpless in his life he wanted to help everyone to fight kyuubi but he knew he would only get in the way therefore he decided that he would ask jiji to join academy in the distance he saw his jiji hit the kyuubi's jaw with his staff. The fourth suddenly arrived in a yellow flash the kyuubi opened his mouth and started gathering its chakra in its mouth the fourth jumped and landed on the kyuubi and flashed it away from the village. In a distance the forth summoned a being who harry knew was death though no one but the fourth and kyuubi seem to notice it. Death's hand reached the kyuubi through the fourth's stomach and pulled it into something on the altar. Then death turned toward him

'Thank you for the soul of voldemort' said a voice in his head 'for that you shall receive my gift soon'

And then it disappeared. As soon as death disappeared the fourth fell from the head of the toad boss

Six months later

Harry woke up with a start. He had once again had dreamed about the day kyuubi attacked tomorrow he was going to start the academy to become a ninja as he got out of the bed he noticed a letter on his study table he opened the letter when it suddenly opened like a howler thankfully it spoke softly

Hello harry potter

As you will begin your journey of becoming a great ninja we have a few gifts for you because you killed voldemort thus completing the task we setup for you but unfortunately your body was destroyed so we could not send you back to your old life as you were meant to live a long life therefore we sent you here. We were bored therefore for our entertainment we have given you the ability to see and manipulate the reality as a game. Remember there are no save points therefore if you die this time it will be permanent. So don't die as your mother will be very angry if you die. Keep us entertained

The fates

As soon as the letter finished speaking it burst in flames. Shaking his head he went to the bathroom as soon he stood in front of the mirror he saw there in the mirror above him were the word floating

Harry sarutobi

Level 4


	3. gamer

**Disclaimer**

 **I don't own harry potter or naruto**

 **Last time**

 **As soon as the letter finished speaking it burst in flames. Shaking his head he went to the bathroom as soon he stood in front of the mirror he saw there in the mirror above him were the word floating**

 **Harry sarutobi**

 **Level 4**

 **Exp 10 / 500**

 **Now**

 **Harry looked at the letters floating in the air in curiosity when suddenly a voice was heard**

' **Ping'**

 **There in front of harry a new screen opened**

 **[Quest alert]**

 **{Complete the game tutorial before tomorrow}**

 **[Reward]**

 **200 exp**

 **One paseltongue spell**

 **Unlock past life trust vault {2000g or 10,000 ryo}**

 **[Failure]**

 **10 exp**

 **Accept / Decline**

' **Hum hum I can perform all spells I learned in my first year at Hogwarts wandless if the game give me advance spell as reward for quests then this should be interesting' thought harry. The screen disappeared as soon as harry pressed accept**

 **[say status]**

" **Status"**

 **A window popped open**

 **Harry Sarutobi**

 **The gamer**

 **exp 10 / 500**

 **Academy student**

 **Level 4**

 **Hp 100 / 100**

 **Mp 250 / 250 {locked}**

 **STR 3**

 **VIT 2**

 **DEX 4**

 **INT 6**

 **WIS 3**

 **LUC 5-20 {note the gamers luck is extremely dependent on Lady Nike's mood}**

 **Stat points 0**

 **Money - 50 ryo**

 **Harry sarutobi was a wizard in his past life now he has been reborn as a ninja. He is the son of and ? Hikari Sarutobi. He wants to become strong so he can never be powerless as he was during the kyuubi incident.**

' **I have always asked jiji about my father but he replied that he will tell me when I am older. Now from want I know of video games STR is for strength, VIT is for stamina and health, DEX is for accuracy, INT is for intelligence and how much chakra or magic I have, WIS is for wisdom and chakra control LUC is for luck. Now that I think about it my luck has always been extremely weird ever in my past life'**

 **[Say skills]**

" **Skills"**

 **These are the list of skills you have some of them have been carried over from your last life**

 **Paseltongue**

 **Level max**

 **Once upon a time paselmouths were considered the best healer as paseltongue but because of Salazar Slytherin and a few dark lords everyone began associating paseltongue with being evil. Give the user 70% chance to convince a snake to defend you or to attack your enemies and increase effectiveness of healing spell by 30%**

 **Cooking**

 **Level 58**

 **Food made by you will regenerate your health and magic/chakra depending on the recipe**

 **For e.g. ramen will give you +40 Mp and dango will give you +20 Hp**

 **Wandless magic**

 **[Level 3]**

 **At this level you can use all first year spell but you waste a lot of magic because of your inexperience with them spell cost 50 Mp**

' **It true I suppose that day I tried to leviate a feather and I started sweating as though I had done a workout'**

 **[Gamer mind]**

 **Level max**

 **Helps gamer think clearly it is a modified version of your skill Occlumency from your last life**

' **So that's why I am not freaking out. I will have to add new skill and level them if I want to become a powerful ninja**

 **[say inventory]**

" **Inventory"**

 **A screen pooped up with many empty boxes in it**

 **[Here you can store anything you like even food as everything will be in a the same state it was kept in]**

' **Ping'**

 **[For helping death collect the soul of tom riddle aka voldemort you receive one special perk point]**

 **A screen open in front of harry listing many blood lines**

 **Special perk points are very rare and are only awarded when you complete a major quest or you do the gods a major favor {note they can be exchanged for money or stat points and it depends on your luck if you will receive one after a quest}**

 **Please select one perk**

 **Wood release**

 **Allow the user to use wood style jutsu**

 **Sharingan**

 **Allows the user to copy ninjutsu genjutsu taijutsu and gives them perfect memory recall**

 **After much thought harry selects Sharingan**

' **Ping'**

 **You have completed the tutorial**

 **You have gained**

 **The spell restore**

 **[Level one]**

 **200 exp**

 **10,000 ryo**

 **Harry suddenly felt the knowledge of how to perform the spell enter his mind. He opened skills and pressed restore spell**

 **[Restore]**

 **Level 1**

 **This paseltongue spell is best in healing bruise and cut restore 5 Hp**

' **Now back to stats running should increase vit, weights should increase str, weapon training should increase dex, int should increase if I study but how to increase wis'**

' **ping'**

 **Due to your logical thinking wis has gone up by 1**

 **Harry opened status to see if his exp stat and money had increased**

 **Harry Sarutobi**

 **The gamer**

 **exp 210 / 500**

 **Academy student**

 **Level 4**

 **Hp 100 / 100**

 **Mp 250 / 250**

 **STR 3**

 **VIT 2**

 **DEX 4**

 **INT 6**

 **WIS 3+1=4**

 **LUC 5-20 {note the gamers luck is extremely dependent on Lady Nike's mood}**

 **Stat points 0**

 **Money -10,050 ryo**

 **Harry sarutobi was a wizard in his past life now he has been reborn as a ninja. He is the son of and ? Hikari Sarutobi. He wants to become strong so he can never be powerless as he was during the kyuubi incident.**


End file.
